The next generation network is a network driven by services. FIG. 1 is a system framework chart of the next generation network, wherein a media server is an independent equipment used for providing dedicated media resource functions and also is an important equipment in a packet network. Under the control of an application server, the media server provides the media resource functions required by various services in soft switching, including functions such as playback, sound recording, Dual Tone Multi Frequency (DTMF for short) number receiving, facsimile, conference, Text To Sound (TTS for short) and Audible Speech Recognition (ASR for short) and so on.
Currently, with the development of networks, interconnection and intercommunication are realized among a plurality of network types. In digital times, due to functions such as text interaction, facsimile and leaving message among different departments, facsimile functions of the media server is more and more widely applied. Due to various network types, the interconnection and intercommunication for the facsimile may be carried out among different network domains (for example, Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) and IP network domains), which facilitates the facsimile to be widely applied cross network domains.
However, currently, the informing switch of the facsimile is realized by a facsimile terminal through a media gateway. This switching manner is limited by the media gateway. As the requirements on switching standards of the media gateways of different manufacturers are different, flexible development of the facsimile services is blocked to some extent by the informing switch of the facsimile realized by the media gateways, which is not beneficial for the intercommunication of the facsimile among the networks.